The present invention relates to a recording apparatus such as a printer including a recording portion for effecting recording on a recording medium and a waterproof structure for the recording apparatus.
Conventionally, as recording apparatuses such as a printer including a recording portion for effecting recording on a recording medium, there have been proposed many recording apparatuses of a stationary type installed indoors for use. However, in recent years, a small lightweight recording apparatus and a recording apparatus which can be driven by a power source such as a battery are developed. Further, there is manufactured a recording apparatus not only for effecting recording on the recording medium but also integrated with a calculator, a measuring apparatus, and a display. It is desired, in some cases, that those recording apparatuses be used in various locations while being carried by a user. In this case, there is a problem in that moisture may enter an inside of a recording apparatus main body to induce malfunction. In particular, in a case of the recording apparatus which is desired to be used outdoors, a waterproof measure is essential in the event of rain. The recording apparatus main body including the recording portion for effecting recording on the recording medium is always provided with an outlet for discharging the recording medium. Therefore, a casing itself of the recording apparatus main body cannot be completely sealed. Therefore, there is a high risk of causing the moisture to enter from the outlet.
Here, as described in the documents of JP 07-86426 B, Japanese Utility Model Application Laid-open No. Hei 5-7466, and JP 06-47987 A, there is proposed a structure having a waterproof cover for covering the outlet for the recording medium and a portion around the outlet of the recording apparatus including the recording portion.
In the specification, apparatuses each including the recording portion for effecting recording on the recording medium is collectively referred to as “recording apparatus”, inclusive of apparatuses having various functions other than recording.
In each of the structures described in the documents of JP 07-86426 B. Japanese Utility Model Application Laid-open No. Hei 5-7466, and JP 06-47987 A, only an outlet for a recording medium and a portion around the outlet of a recording apparatus main body are covered with a waterproof cover and no waterproof cover is provided for covering other portions. In those structures, it is effective to cover the outlet for the recording medium with the waterproof cover. However, in order to impart waterproof characteristics to other portions, a casing of the recording apparatus main body is required to have a waterproof structure. In other words, according to JP 07-86426 B; Japanese Utility Model Application Laid-open No. Hei 5-7466, and JP 06-47987 A, a sufficient waterproof effect can only be obtained by making the casing of the recording apparatus main body have the waterproof structure different from that of the stationary type and by using the waterproof cover together therewith. That is, the recording apparatus main body to be used is limited to that having the waterproof structure, which is not applicable to various recording apparatus main bodies. In order to provide the recording apparatus main body with the waterproof structure, there are involved complication of the structure of the recording apparatus main body, increase in cost thereof, and complication of manufacturing steps.
In order to obtain the sufficient waterproof effect of the recording apparatus main body, the recording apparatus main body may be accommodated in a rigid waterproof case formed of a synthetic resin or the like. However, in this case, when, for example, maintenance such as charging and replacement of the recording medium or replacement of a battery is required, the maintenance operation cannot be performed unless the recording apparatus main body is taken out of the waterproof case. Further, when the user carries and uses the recording apparatus, there may be no place to temporarily store, during the maintenance operation, the waterproof case from which the recording apparatus main body is taken out. Therefore, the waterproof case becomes an obstacle.
On the other hand, it is desirable that, regarding the recording apparatus which may be carried by the user, damage due to an impact at a time of fall, abutment with other external articles, or the like be prevented as much as possible. As described above, with the structure in which the recording apparatus main body is accommodated in the rigid waterproof case, the recording apparatus has a resistance to an impact from the outside, but there is a risk of the recording apparatus main body moving (causing rattling) inside the rigid waterproof case and receiving the impact due to an abutment with the waterproof case, to thereby be damaged.